Memories
by YamaMira
Summary: Kyuhyun Sungmin. KyuMin. GS. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah penyesalan


Tittle: Memories

GS

Kyuhyun Sungmin

Rated: T+

One Shoot

Covering my ears to listen to you

Shutting my eyes to imagine you

You have slowly become blurred, you have slowly left me

In the unstoppable memories

Malam itu, aku sedang memandangi kota Seoul dari balkon Apartmentku dengan segelas wine, indah, sangat indah jika ia masih ada disini, seandainya aku bisa mengulang kejadian itu, andai saja...

Flashback

"Kyunnieeeee, liat Namsan Tower itu, aaah aku ingin kesana bersamamu nanti, bisa kan? Yayayaya", ia memandangiku dengan sorot pandang yang lucu, rasanya aku ingin tersenyum melihatnya, tetapi...aku tak bisa dan tak mau. Gengsi ku mengalahkan segalanya.

"No, i dont wanna go there with you, kau tau aku sedang sibuk" balasku dengan nada dingin dan sangat kejamnya

"Ah arraseo, aku mengerti dirimu Kyunnie hihihi", tetap dengan senyum manisnya, dia tetap menampilkan senyuman itu kepadaku, aku tak mengerti, mengapa ia masih tetap bisa tersenyum walaupun aku tau tadi katakataku sangatlah kejam.

Flashback off

I stop (stop) I stop (stop)

The memories of having once loved, control me so easily

Once again

One more time

How can it end like this, I cant believe

Those countless promises

What to do

What to do

Aku menghela napas ku dengan sangat panjang, rasanya setitik air mata ini akan jatuh kalau mengingat kejadian itu, tetapi aku tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan air mataku ini agar tidak terjatuh. Aku ini kuat, tapi...tapi tak bisa kupungkiri, aku tak akan kuat jika mengingat masa masa indah ku saat bersamanya dulu.

Flashback

"Akhirnya kita bisa kesini yeyeye gomawo Kyunnie hihihihihi," dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengelayut manja dilengan ku.

"Sungmin-ssi, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu itu dari tanganku", sambil menunjukkan ekspresi datarku kepada dirinya

"A-ah mianhae Kyunnie, aku terlalu bahagia karena akhirnya kita bisa berjalan berdua ke sini", lepasnya sambil memasang ekspresi aegyonya, aku hanya bisa berdecih mendengar dia mengatakan kata kata menjijikan itu.

"Kyunnieeeee, sini kita tulis nama kita berdua digembok itu, ayo ayo kita ambil gemboknya", dengan nada manjanya

"Hn," aku hanya bisa berdehem menjawab pertanyaannya

"Naaaah, kau tulis digembok itu namamu dengan orang yang kau cintai, aku juga akan begitu hihihi," cekikiknya

"I know," balasku dengan nada malas

"Nah yang punya Minnie sudah jadi, yang Kyunnie bagaimana? Ayo kita gantung bersama samaaa," dengan nada cerianya.

Lalu aku dan Sungmin menggantungkan gembok kami dipagar Namsan Tower, aku sempat melihat gembok miliknya, gemboknya bertuliskan "KyuMin 137", aku tak peduli, toh aku sudah biasa dengan sikap anehnya itu, dia terlalu tergila gila kepadaku.

Lalu saat aku melihat ke wajah aneh anak itu, aku sempat menangkap ekspresi kecewa dan sedih yang mendalam diwajahnya, mungkin dia sadar aku sedang memperhatikkannya, jadi dia langsung mengubah ekspresinya ke muka yang biasa dia perlihatkan kepadaku sehari harinya.

"Kajja Kyunnie, kau mau kemana lagi? Mau makan? Apa mau berjalan jalan mengitari kota ini? Aku siap menjadi pemandumu," sambil menempatkan tangannya ke kepalanya seperti orang yang sedang hormat

"Pulang,"jawabku sambil menjawab dengan nada tak peduli.

"Ah ne, aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu kalau begitu," dengan senyumannya yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

Flashbask off

Not breathing to feel you

Clutching both fists together to touch you

You have slowly become blurred

You have slowly left me

In the unstoppable memories

Air mata ini tak bisa ku bendung lagi, berkali kali aku menahannya, tapi tetap tak bisa, seakan air mata ini benar benar ingin membuatku merasa tersiksa dengan perasaan bersalahku ini. Aku mengedarkan kepalaku ke arah lain agar air mata ini tak terus berjatuhan, tapi pandangan jatuh kepada sebuah boneka bear berwarna biru.

Flashback

"Yeaaaaaaaay akhirnya kita bisa ke Lotte World bersama yeaaay," dengan ekspresi dan kelakuannya yang seperti anak kecil

"Kyunnieeee, aku mau naik ituuuu," dia menunjuk kearah...komedi putar, aku memberikan death glare seakan aku mengatakan jangan-pernah-sekalipun-mengajakku-bersamamu-jika-kau-memaksaku. Sungmin langsung terdiam—menunduk sebentar lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi ceria lagi.

"Permainan itu tak asik, kita cari yang lain saja ya," katanya seakan dia memang tak tertarik dengan permainan itu padahal dia mengerti arti dari death glare ku itu, lalu ia menarik lengan bajuku dan meninggalkan area komedi putar itu

"Kyu kyu kyu," memanggilku dengan nada manjanya itu

"Hn", tanggapku, aku jijik dengan nada manjanya itu

"Aku mau itu, itu itu," tunjuknya kepada sebuah kios yang aku tak terlalu jelas melihatnya, aku merasa kasihan kepadanya karena tadi aku sudah menolaknya jadi aku meng-iya-kan—dengan 'terpaksa' mendatangi kios itu. Saat kami berdua masuk, kami disambut oleh pemilik toko itu

"Ah oso-oseo, kalian berdua sepasang kekasih?", kata pemilik toko tersebut

"Neeeee," jawab Sungmin dengan antusiasnya

"Kalian mau mencoba permainan itu?," tunjuknya kepada gundukan kaleng yang sudah tersusun rapi seperti merana eiffel

"Ah permainan apa itu? Aku tak bisa memainkannya," kata Sungmin sedih, cih aku tak suka raut muka so-sedihnya itu

"Kan ada pacarmu agashi, kau mau mencobanya anak muda?," tanyanya kepadaku, karena rasa kasihanku kepada Sungmin karena kejadian tadi, jadi aku meng-iya-kannya

"Bagaimana cara bermainnya?," jawabku santai, Sungmin terlihat kaget tak percaya karena aku meng-iya-kan ajakkan paman itu

"Begini, jadi kau harus menshoot pucak dari kaleng itu, dan bagian tengah dari menara kaleng itu, aku siapkan panah ini, jika kau berhasil, kalian berdua akan mendapatkan hadiah sepasang boneka untuk kalian berdua," jelasnya kepadaku, sepertinya menarik

"Oke,"

"Nah ini panahnya," sambil menyerahkan panah itu kepadaku, aku mengambilnya, aku mulai memeriksa panah itu, melihat ke arah menara itu, memusatkan pandanganku, menfokuskan konsetrasiku dan bersiap siap seakan aku akan memanah sesuatu yang sangat berharga

"One two three,"

Shoot.

Terdengar suara dari panah itu, dan ternyata, berhasil, aku mengenai puncak dari menara itu, dan sepertinya pemilik toko itu merasa tercengang karena jarang ada orang yang bisa langsung mengenainya dalam sekali bermain, mungkin.

Aku bersiap siap kembali, memusatkan semuanya kepada satu titik itu dan...

Shoot.

Terdengar suara itu lagi dan ternyata, tepat pada sasaran

Sungmin bersorak gembira karena kemenanganku ini, akhirnya pemilik toko itu memberikan dua bonekanya kepadaku dan Sungmin

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua," ucap pemilik toko itu kepada kami

"Ne gamsahamnida ahjussi," jawab Sungmin dengan nada manisnya

"Yeeeeeeee Kyunnie akhirnya Minnie bisa dapetin boneka ini, yaudah yang pink buat Minnie yang biru buat Kyunnie, simpan baik baik ya," sambil ia menyerahkan bonekanya kepadaku, aku mengambilnya dan kubawa boneka itu, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa 'sedikit' senang berada disampingnya.

Flashback off

I stop (stop) I stop (stop)

The memories of having once loved, control me so easily

Once again

One more time

How can it end like this, I cant believe

Those countless promises

What to do

What to do

Aku berjalan mendekati boneka biru itu, mengambilnya, memeluknya dalam dan menghirup harum parfume yang masih tertempel diboneka itu, parfume yang harumnya sama sama memabukkan ku, harum yang sangat aku rindukan, aku memeluknya dalam, berharap boneka itu akan berganti menjadi dirinya, dirinya yang dulu sangat ia benci ia maki yang lambat laun akhirnya aku sadari aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Flashback

Eomma menghubungi ku untuk menjemput Sungmin di dekat CM Chungmu Hospital, karena Sungmin habis menemani eommanya berobat karena penyakit yang dideritanya, well sebenarnya aku malas, tapi jika aku menolaknya, bisa habis aku ditangan eommaku sendiri, hih

Sampailah aku dirumah sakit itu, aku menunggunya diluar gendung rumah sakit, aku menyuruh Sungmin agar ia sendiri yang keluar dan menyusulku ke mobil ini, toh sejauh mungkin aku memakirkan mobilku, ia tetap akan tahu dan hapal dimana aku memarkirkan mobilku, tak lama ia datang menghampiri mobilku dan mengetuk mobilku

Tok tok tok

Aku menurunkan kaca mobilku, dan berkata "Masuk," dengan nada datarku, seperti biasanya

Ia hanya tersenyum dan masuk kedalam mobilku

Lalu aku langsung mengendarai mobilku menjauhi rumah sakit itu, kami terdiam cukup lama, tak percakapan sama sekali, tak biasanya Sungmin mendiamkan ku, ada apa? Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan alasannya kepadanya, tapi lagi lagi rasa gengsiku mengalahkan semuanya. Jadi kami hanya bisa terperangkap dalam keadaan sunyi ini

Saat aku memasukki komplek rumahnya, Sungmin mulai bersuara

"Kyunnieeee, besok jalan jalan yuk," ia memandangku dengan tatapan memohonnya

Aku langsung sweatdrop mendengar, tadi ia hanya berdiam diri saja dan tiba tiba ia mengajakku berjalan jalan, dasar aneh, tapi entah mengapa aku malah menganggukan kepalaku

"Jinjja? Yeaaaay asik," dia tersenyum dengan sangat senangnya, aku ikut tersenyum tipis melihat senyumannya itu, entah mungkin ada virus yang tertular kepadaku makanya aku tibatiba ikut tersenyum, entahlah, aku mulai merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya

Tiba lah kami di depan rumahnya, masion mungkin? Bisa dibilang begitu

Sungmin langsung turun dari mobilku

"Terimakasih Kyunnie hihihihihi," tawa kecilnya ikut menyertai ucapan terimakasihnya itu

"Hn," aku hanya bisa berdehem membalasnya

Saat mobilku hampir jauh, aku masih sempat melihat Sungmin melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dengan semangatnya dan jangan lupa senyum lebarnya yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya itu.

Keesokannya ia menelponku sesaat setelah aku baru selesai mandi, aku merejectnya, tak peduli ia mau tetap menelponku ataupun tidak, toh setiap hari aku memang selalu begitu. Akhirnya aku mendengar nada dering sms dari hapeku, aku langsung mengechecknya

From: Sungmin

Kyunnie, teman dekatku mau ikut jalan jalan juga, boleh kan? Namanya Lee Hyukjae, nanti aku akan memperkenalkannya kepadamu.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat membaca sms itu, berani sekali dia mengajak temannya? Tapi yasudah, aku tak peduli, kalau begitu aku akan menelpon sahabatku juga

To: Sungmin

Yes, you can bring ur bf, bcs i'll bring my bf too

Balasku kepadanya, buru buru aku menelpon sahabatku

Calling

Lee Donghae

010-9332-xxxx

"YAA LEE DONGHAE", ucapkan dengan sangat antusias

"YAAA CHO KYUHYUN INI MASIH PAGI KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK TERIAK KEPADAKU APA KAH KAU TIDAK TAU SEKARANG JAM BERAPA? SEKARANG MASIH JAM 9 MASIH SANGAT PAGI , DAN AKU LEBIH TUA DUA TAHUN DARIMU BERANINYA KAU MEMANGGILKU TANPA EMBEL EMBEL HYUNG, WHATTA FR*** BOY", balasnya dengan suara yang...kau tau bagaimana suaranya dan jangan lupakan ia berbicara sambil teriak kepadaku

"Eh eh eh mian hyung hehehehe aku hanya ingin mengajakmu main, itu aja kok," aku menyengir kuda kepadanya walaupun ia tak mungkin bisa melihatnya

"WHAT?! KAU MEMBANGUNKU JAM SEGINI HANYA UNTUK MENGAJAKKU BERMAIN SAJA?! SIALAN KAU, AKU TERIMA, AKU IKUT!"

Aku sweatdrop, BENAR BENAR SWEATDROP, aku hanya bisa berdiam, mencerna kata katanya, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan line telepon kami

.

.

.

DASAR HYUNG PPABOOOOO, teriakku dengan gilanya

15 menit kemudian ia sudah sampai diapartment ku, jarak apartmentnya dengan apartmentku memang sangat dekat, hanya berbeda 3 blok saja dari sini

"Kau sudah siap Cho? Ayo kita berangkat," ucap Lee Donghae itu dengan gaya coolnya, cih kalau dia bukan sahabatku, mungkin aku sudah tendang dia karena gayanya yang nge-so itu hih, walaupun aku mengakuinya kalau ia memang tampan tapi tetap saja aku tak suka dengan gaya nge-so nya itu, tapi tenang saja masih tetap tampan aku kan? /Narsis dih si Kyu/

"Yeah nemo," ucapku dengan tenangnya mengunci kamar apartmentku

"What? Nemo? Kau memang sangat kurang ajar Cho," ia hampir menggetok kepalaku tetapi ia menghentikkan kegiatannya itu setelah aku mengatakan

"Kalau kau menggetok ku, kau tak usah ikut berjalan jalan denganku, pergi kau," Hae hyung langsung sweatdrop makanya ia tak jadi menggetok ku, ia hanya bisa menggerutu memaki maki diriku sedangkan aku sedang bersiul dengan rianya, memang lucu Nemo hyung itu.

"Cih bisanya hanya mengancam, cowok macam apa kau,", gerutunya kepadaku, aku tak peduli dan tak menghiraukannya

Aku langsung saja melesatkan mobilku ke masion Sungmin.

Aku mengklaksonkan mobilku, lalu ia dan temannya keluar dari masion itu, melihat ke arah mobilku, dan menghampiri mobilku.

Ia langsung saja menaikki mobilku di jok belakang bersama temannya, aku tersenyum kepada temannya, ia juga membalas senyumanku, aku melihat Sungmin tersenyum kecut kepadaku, aku tetap tak PEDULI.

Saat aku melihat ke arah Hae hyung, aku memperhatikkan mukanya, memerah, mukanya memerah? Apakah cuaca hari ini sangat panas? Kenapa mukanya menjadi merah begitu? Tetapi tak kuhiraukan, aku langsung melesatkan mobilku menjauhi masion Sungmin.

"Kemana?" tanyaku dingin kepada Sungmin.

"Emm bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte World," tiba tiba Hae hyung yang menjawabnya, aku melihat ke belakang lewat kaca depan yang tergantung itu, otak Hae hyung memang sangat ke kanak kanakkan jadi kalian tolong maklumi ya readers

"Bagaimana yang lain," tanyaku kepada dua wanita yang berada di jok belakang, mereka berdua menganggukan kepalanya bersamaan, berarti sudah diputuskan, kami berempat akan pergi menuju Lotte World (lagi).

Sesampainya disana, kedua wanita itu langsung saja menerjang masuk ke dalam Lotte World itu, aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang, saat aku melihat Hae hyung, mimik mukanya, sulit dimengerti, excited, antusias, ngeri, semuanya jadi satu, sama sama kekanak kanakan-_-.

Mereka bertiga dan aku sama sama menikmati wahan wahana yang berada disana, dari roller caster, vertigo, rumah hantu, dan masih banyak lagi, aku tak bisa mengingat semuanya karena terlalu banyak wahana yang kami naiki, sampai suatu ketika Hae hyung menghampiriku.

"Hei Cho, kau tau Love at first sight tidak?" tanyanya sambil memasang muka malunya

Aku mengerutkan dahiku

"Pasti lah, memangnya ada apa? Kau sedang jatuh cinta?,"

"I-iya," jawabnya gugup

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Hae hyung tersipu malu, biasanya kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta, ia tak pernah seperti ini, biasanya ia langsung tembak dan langsung menjadikannya pacarnya, tapi ini berbeda!

"Hae hyung? Kau sedang jatuh cinta kepada siapa? Omo," aku terkejut, sangat sangat terkejut /alay banget ya/

"Teman Sungmin, aku suka kepadanya, Love at first sight, i feel smth different when i saw her," jawabnya dengan tetap mempertahankan muka tersipu malunya itu

"Omo! Apa kau akan mengatakannya jika kau menyukainya hari ini juga?"

"Sepertinya iya," jawabnya dengan gentlenya

"Oke aku mendukung kalau begitu, success oke!"

"Yes i will Cho!" jawabnya dengan antusias

Dia meninggalkanku sendirian disini, dasar nemo errrr. Tapi sesaat kemudian ada yang mendatangiku, kulihat siapa orangnya, ternyata Sungmin, cih dia lagi.

"Kyunnieeeeee," panggilnya manja kepadaku

"Hn,"

"Ke taman didekat sana yuk," ia menunjuk nunjuk ke arah taman tersebut, aku meng-iya-kannya karena memang sedang bosan

Kami berdua duduk disebuah kursi yang memang disediakan ditaman itu

"Kyunnieeee, aku mau ice cream itu, yayaya,"

"Iya"

"Yasudah Kyunnie tunggu disini ya, aku akan membelikannya untukmu," ia berjalan menjauhiku dan mendekati tukang ice cream, saat ia kembali, di kedua tangannya terdapat dua ice cream ditangan kanannya ada rasa Ice Cream Strawberry kan ditangan kirinya terdapat Ice Cream Chocolate, ia memberikan Ice Cream Chocolate itu kepadaku, aku terima, dan aku langsung makan saja tanpa mempedulikannya, kami terdiam sangat cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya

"Kyunnie, kau tau? Hari ini aku sangat bahagia, hari ini sangat menyenangkan, aku tak percaya kita bisa menghabiskan waktu kita hanya berdua dengan memakan Ice Cream ini berdua, it feels like a dreams. Maafkan kalau selama ini mungkin aku selalu menganggu hari hari mu, tapi yang aku bisa lakukan hanya itu, karena kau tak pernah menganggapku ada, aku hanyalah angin lalu bagimu, maafkan semua tingkah laku ku yang ke kanak kanakan ini, ak..."

Ia berhenti berbicara, karena saat ini aku sedang membekap mulutnya, dengan mulutku, aku tak tahan saat ia mengatakan kata kata yang seperti itu, aku tau ini gila, tapi yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah ini, aku tak bisa membalas apapun kepadanya, gengsi ku terlalu tinggi, aku tak bisa meruntuhkannya.

Saat aku melihat sungmin, ia terlihat sangat shock dengan apa yang aku lakukan, tapi aku tak peduli, tak sedikit pun peduli kepadanya, karena aku sudah mulai belajar cara bagaimana untuk mencintainya.

"Sssttt jangan mengatakan apapun lagi sekarang, kau tak bersalah, sama sekali tak bersalah,", aku memeluknya erat, ia menangis di dekapan ku, ia terisak lumayan keras, aku tetap mendekapnya dalam.

"A-aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun," ia mengatakannya disela sela saat ia sedang menangis

Aku tak bisa menjawabnya, karena aku belum sepenuhnya mencintainya.

Tetapi tak ku sangka itu adalah kata cinta terakhir yang ia sampaikan kepadaku

Flashback off

Not breathing to feel you

Clutching both fists together to touch you

You have slowly become blurred

You have slowly left me

In the unstoppable memories

"Hiks Sungmin, Minnie, kembalilah, tolong, aku merindukanmu, tak inginkah engkau memelukku? Kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi apa buktinya? Saat aku memerlukan mu, kau tak pernah datang menghampiriku, Minnie-ah kau dimana?" tangisku dibawah selimut yang menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana tersiksanya aku saat kau meninggalkan ku.

Flashback

Semenjak kejadian dimana aku, Hae hyung, Hyuk aka Lee Hyukjae dan Sungmin berjalan jalan ke Lotte World, Sungmin tak pernah menghubungiku lagi, aku khawatir, maka dari itu aku menelpon handphonenya, tetapi tetap tak aktif, aku merancau tak jelas karena dia sama sekali tak mengabariku. Aku sangat khawatir, aku mencoba menelpon Eomma ku mencoba meminta bantuan untuk menanyakan ke eomma Sungmin bagaimana kabar Sungmin, tapi Eommanya berkata kalau Sungmin hanya sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya, belum lagi pekerjaannya yang sebagai sekretaris disebuah perusahaan sedang sibuk sibuknya mendapat banyak rekan bisnis.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tidak terlalu khawatir, tetapi tak bisa. Sampai akhirnya aku menyuruh suruhanku untuk mencari tau dimana keberadaan Sungmin, seminggu, tetap tak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari mereka, 10 hari, tetap tak mendapatkan kabarnya, karena aku sudah gerah menunggu kabar dari mereka, aku menghubungi mereka

"YAAA! KALIAN ITU BAGAIMANA? AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU KABAR DARI KALIAN TAPI KALIAN TETAP TAK PERNAH MENGABARIKU? AKU PECAT KALIAN SEMUA!"

"Maaf bos, ka-kami barusan saja mendapat kabar dari keluarganya,"

"WHAT?! KALAU KALIAN SUDAH DAPAT MENGAPA TAK PERNAH MENGABARIKU,"

"Ka-kami juga baru mendapatkannya bos, ka-kami akan mengirimimu melewati fax-email,"

"Yasudahlah cepat berikan aku informasinya!,"

Aku memutuskan line telepon kami secara sepihak, tibatiba terdengar suara dari mesin fax emailku, aku mengechecknya, tiba tiba badan ku terasa bergetar hebat, aku langsung meninggalkan kantor tempatku bekerja, untuk pergi menyusulnya.

...

Nama : Lee Sungmin

Pengidap : Kanker Leukimia

...

Dadaku bergemuruh hebat, aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini, pikiranku sudah kacau balau tak bisa berfikiran positive, aku langsung pergi menuju CM Chungmu Hospital dimana Sungmin sedang dirawat.

Saat sudah sampai disana aku langsung menerobos masuk tanpa menanyai receptionist karena aku sudah hapal betul berapa nomor kamar Sungmin.

Aku menemukannya

Kamar 137

Aku membuka pintunya secara perlahan, saat membukanya, adiknya, Lee Sungjin, shock saat melihat ku berada di ambang pintu, air mukanya benar benar sudah terlihat sangat lelah sekali, belum kantung matanya yang sangat besar seperti orang yang habis menangis, ia mendekati ku, mengajak ku pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia mengajakku ke sebuah taman di rumah sakit itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi,"

"Ne,"

"Sebenarnya, noonaku sudah mengidap penyakit ini 3 bulan yang lalu, saat ia mengantarkan eomma ku untuk check in, ia pun sekalian ingin memeriksa dirinya, mengapa akhir akhir itu ia sering pusing, dan saat itu lah ia diberitahu bahwa ia mengidap penyakit Kanker Leukimia, ia menyembunyikannya dari kami selama dua bulan terakhir ini, sampai akhirnya kami menemukannya terbaring tak berdaya dibawah lantai dengan mulut dan hidungnya yang sedang berdarah,"

Aku shock, shock sekali, sampai aku tak bisa berkata kata, dada ini berdenyut sakit saat mendengarkan cerita dari Sungjin

"Noona tak ingin kau tau tentang penyakitnya, maka dari itu dia tak pernah menghubungi mu lagi,"

'Ppabo, Sungmin ppabo' rutukku dalam hati

"Euisa mengatakan kepada kami ia tak bisa hidup lama lagi, waktunya tinggal 14 hari lagi hiks,"

Sungjin menangis, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sungjin menangis tersedu sedu seperti ini

"Hyung, tolong bahagiakan lah dia hyung, berikan ia memori yang sangat indah, jebal hyung," mohonnya sambil menangis tersedu sedu kepadaku

"Ne, aku pasti akan membahagiakan ia Sungjin, jangan khawatir," dengan memasang senyum tulusku kepadanya.

Keesokan harinya aku datang mengunjungi Sungmin, Sungmin terlihat shock saat melihatku

"Kyu-kyunnie," ia memanggilku dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Ne," balasku sambil memberikan senyum terindahku kepadanya

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa ta..."

"Sssttt jangan berbicara terus, kau harus istirahat Sungmin-ah," aku tempatkan jari telunjuk ku tepat dibibirnya

Ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat sambil mengatakan, "Ne!"

Aku terus menjenguknya, hingga sudah 6 hari terlewati hariku bersamanya, ini hari ke-7 aku pergi mengunjunginnya

"Kyunnieeeee, kita ke taman di rumah sakit yuk, aku bosan berada ditempat ini,"

"Hn," balasku dengan senyuman tulusku

Aku mengambil kursi roda, menggendongnya, dan menempatkannya diatas kursi roda itu

"Woaaah Kyunnie, taman ini ternyata indah sekali ne," ucapnya dengan tak lupa memasang muka berseri seri diwajahnya

"Ne, jika kau sembuh, nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang lebih indah dari ini, tapi kau berjanji kepadaku kalau kau akan sembuh, ne?,"

"Neeee pasti Kyunnie, aku pasti sembuh," ucapnya bersemangat

Aku hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya

"Kyunnie duduk dibangku itu yuk, aku bosan kalau berjalan jalan saja, kau juga pasti capek kan sudah mendorongku kemana mana,"

"Aku tak capek kok tenang saja," balas ku dengan cengiran lebar

"Kyunnie pasti bohong, ayo kajjaaaa," ia menarik narik lengan bajuku memaksaku untuk menuruti keinginannya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya

"Oke oke kajjaaaa," sambil mendorong kursi rodanya menuju bangku itu, aku menurunkan Sungmin dari kursi rodanya dan menggendongnya menuju bangku tersebut

"Aaaaaah enaknya," ucapnya sambil menggelayutkan tangannya ditangan ku, aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya

"Kyunnie, nanti kalau aku udah sembuh, aku bakalan beliin rumah yang gedeee banget terus kita punya anak yang banyak, kita kelilingi eropa bersama sama oke Kyunnie!" ucapnya dengan riangnya

"Ne nanti kita akan buat anak yang banyak biar Minnie puas ne," ucapku terkikik geli

"Hihihihi pasti, anaknya 10 ya,"

"Neee hahaha,"

Kami berdua terkikik geli membayangkan masa depan yang akan kami bangun bersama, sejenak melupakan rasa khawatirku

"Kyunnie kyunnie, Minnie ngantuk, Minnie mau bobo dibahunya Kyunnie yaaaa," ucapnya manja

"Ne silahkan tuan putri,"

"Ish Kyunnie jangan panggil aku tuan putri, panggilan itu terasa aneh ditelingaku," ujarnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya, aku baru menyadari bagaimana cantiknya Minnie Bunny ini, oh tuhan, mengapa tak dari dulu aku menyadarinya

"Udah ah Minnie mau bobo, Kyunnie, nyanyikan suatu lagu!,"

"Lagu? Ne Kyu akan nyanyikan khusus untuk Minnie

Geu nal cheoreom ttatteuthan baram bulgo geudaega sarang hadeon hwabunen kkochi pigo  
Eoneu saenga bom nari deuriwodo ajikdo nan gipeun gyeo uljameul jago shipeo  
Aju meolli, aju meolli geudaega inayo sashil nan geudaega maeil geuri unde  
Aju jageun, aju jageun saso han geoteuredo maeil geudaega saeng gagi na

Bangan gadeuk nama wirohae judeon geudae hyang giga kkossoge da heuteojyeo  
Eonjenga neun neukkilsu eobseulkka bwa geudae iteon gong girado bujaba dugo shipeo  
Aju meolli, aju meolli meon gose inayo sashil nan geudaega maeil geuri unde  
Aju jageun, aju jageun saso han geoteuredo maeil geudaega saeng gagi na

Haruga myeo dari dwego eonjen ganeun  
Nae mamedo oneul gateun saebomi oltende

Aju meolli, aju meolli meon gose ineyo geudaeye maeireun bom narira mideo  
Aju meon nal, aju meon heunal geudae nareul mannamyeon neul hamkke yeotago yaegi haejwo"

Aku menyanyikan part akhir dari lagu ini, awalnya terdengar suara dengkuran halus darinya, lama lama terasa menjadi sangat pelan sampai tak terdengar lagi

Aku menangis, tak bisa menahan perasaan sakit ini, terus menangis, orang orang tak menyadarinya, aku menyembunnyikannya dengan cara menunduk, mengingat semua salahku kepadanya, aku memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah tak terisi roh ini lagi, memeluknya erat

"Saranghae Minnie-ah," ucapku dengan suara yang sangat lirih, orang orang pun sama sekali tak bisa mendengar suaraku barusan

Flashback off

I stop (stop) I stop (stop)

The memories of having once loved, control me so easily

Once again

One more time

How can it end like this, I cant believe

Those countless promises

What to do

What to do

Didalam kesunyian ini aku hanya bisa menangisi kebodohanku saja, bodohnya aku mengapa dulu aku mengabaikannya, tak menghiraukannya, membencinya, aku menyesali semuanya, semua perbuatan kejamku kepadanya

No fear of pain, no fear of hurt

Only with you herewill i be able to live

Without you I am just as if I have lost a life

Unable to move forward, unable to move backward

What do I do

What do I do

Mengingat semua kenangan itu benar benar membuatku merasa sakit, tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan mu dihati ini. Tapi mengapa saat aku sudah menyadari semua kesalahan ku mengapa kau langsung meninggalkan ku begitu saja? Sekejam itu kah diriku sampai kau langsung meninggalkan ku tanpa pamit?

Stop

Aku menghancurkan apartment, melemparkan semua barang barang ku, kamar apartmentku sudah seperti sampah, aku benar benar tak bisa menahan diriku saat ini, aku sudah benar benar hancur. Aku termenung diujung kasurku, terdiam dan menangis kembali meratapi semua kesalahan ku. Tiba tiba aku merasakan sebuah tanganku memeluk pinggangku dengan sangat erat

"Kyunnie,"

Hening

"Kyunnie,"

"Sungmin, sungminnie," aku menangis meraung raung

Aku membalikan badanku, menemukan tubuhnya yang sedang memeluk ku erat, aku meraih tangannya, melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku, dan meraih pipinya

"Minnie-ah, kau kembali minnie-ah,"

"Ani Kyunnie, aku tak akan pernah bisa kembali ke dunia ini," ucapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis

"Waeee?! Tapi kau sekarang sedang berada disini," ucapku diiringi dengan tangis sesenggukanku

"Kyunnie, kau tampan, kau sukses, siapa yang tak suka dengan dirimu? Coba lah bergaul dengan yang lain, mencari pengganti yang lain? Tak bisa kah kau melupakanku, aku mohon," ucapnya dengan lelehan air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, aku ingin mengelapnya tapi tak bisa karena air mata itu tak terasa oleh tanganku

"Ani, hanya kau yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hati ini, tak bisa kah kau kembali,"

"Berbahagialah Kyu, kumohon," ucapnya, tiba tiba tubuhnya entah sudah menghilang entah kemana, aku meraung raung seperti orang gila

"SUNGMIN KAU KEMANA SUNGMIN," aku berteriak teriak mencari sosoknya, tetapi tetap saja ia tak menampilkan sosoknya dihadapanku

"Ani, aku tak bisa terus seperti ini," ucapku dengan nada yang menurut sedikit membuat diriku sendiri merinding

Aku mengambil pecahan kaca, aku goreskan pecahan kaca itu ke tanganku, dan

BRUK

Aku terjatuh kelantai dengan diikuti darah yang mengalir dari tanganku

"Sa-rang-hae-Lee-Sung-Min," ucapan terakhirku sebelum akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

Dark and lightless (since the day you left)

Dark and lightless (since the day you dumped me)

Since the day you left me

I have died a little

Once again, One more time

How can it end like this, I cant believe

Those countless promises

What to do

What to do

FIN

Akhirnya selesai!

Bisa minta reviewnya? n_n


End file.
